


Get A Grip

by Swagosaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: This is just a little one shot of my OC couple of who, I love so much. There's probably gonna be more of these, but I feel like their little shenanigans should be written down in some way. The characters are complete opposites yet somehow are connected to each other.I call this one Get A Grip. It might be random at times so bear with me. Basically, Kaori gets herself in trouble and her lover, Jean-Baptiste, has to get her out of the situation once again. Just a little warning, she does get touched in an inappropriate way.{Work by @lavi_bookman_jr on Instagram}





	Get A Grip

It was raining. 

 

Cold water droplets ran down her body, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. Her blonde mess of hair tamed as it stuck to her neck and clothes. 

 

The air was so cold that she could see her breath. 

 

She was hiding in an alleyway, away from other humans and hoping no one could spot her. 

In a world so dull, wearing something so pure and white can really make her stand out, even in the grey of the city and dim lighting. 

Here, her kind was illegal, so she was forced to hide in shadows. 

 

“Come on…move,” Kaori whispered to herself. 

 

She glanced around and saw the street was empty, so she made her move and left into the open street. 

The rain turned from a drizzle into a harsher pour. Her breath quickened as she looked in every direction to make sure that no one was around. It was far too quiet for her nerves to be at ease.

She pushed her hair behind her ear as she continued down the street. It was later in the night, so the city was deserted. No one dared to step out of the houses at this time, so she thought she would be okay. 

 

Suddenly, footsteps reached her ears and she quickly glanced back. 

As they grew louder, Kaori grit her teeth and moved away behind a couple of garbage cans. 

It was more than just one person but hopefully, they would move briskly. Fast enough to leave her alone. 

Muffled voices became too audible as she held her breath. 

 

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna bother us here. Pull out that gun you were talkin’ all proudly about,” a man said as he stopped near the garbage can. 

Kaori froze. She reminded herself that this wasn’t a good time to do anything rash. 

 

“Alright, alright,” another one spoke before he put something on one of the garbage cans. 

She quickly covered her mouth, stopping the noise before it left her lips. Her skin was damp with sweat, her fear growing.

The man pulled out a weapon to show off to all of his friends, “This baby can wipe anyone out. Anyone and…anything,” he chuckled, the other men letting out a few laughs of their own. 

The weapon wasn’t normal by any means. It wasn’t anything like she’d seen and seemed futuristic. 

She couldn’t even describe it. 

 

“Check this out,” the man holding the weapon pointed down the street, at a set of clothes hanging from a line. 

He pulled the trigger, the others watching as the clothes completely disintegrated to dust upon impact. They clapped with a few excited cheers, obviously enjoying the prideful show.

 

“Lucifer, imagine what it could do to humans…” one of the men suddenly spoke up. 

 

Kaori figured now was a good time to find an escape route. 

Luckily, she was near a corner. She proceeded to keep half of her attention on the group of males and the other half on quietly slipping away from them.

 

It had occurred to her that she had been in a bad spot...they were demons. Why couldn’t she just tell from the scent? 

All angels and demons have a scent…maybe it had been hidden from her, so she blamed it on the rain.

 

Now she was in the middle of backing away. The ground was already freshly wet from the rain, the soles of her feet finding it hard to keep purchase on the pavement.

Kaori felt herself slipping before she realized it, focus on the demons wavering with surprise. The crash of the trash cans being kicked by her feet alerted the men, drawing them to her. Her eyes widened as they gathered around, blocking off all possible exits. 

 

“Well…well…well. Whatta we got here,” the man with the gun grabbed her upper arm, hoisting her up. She heard him drag in a whiff of her scent and watched as he grinned, baring sharp teeth. His pupils slit vertically, like a snake’s, as the rest of his group seemed to have noticed his revelation, as well, “an angel, huh?”

 

“Let me go or I swear-” Kaori was cut off as he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Her glare met his observative expression. His eyes lingered on her face before flitting down to her chest. He set the gun aside before moving his hand towards her shirt, swiftly cupping her breast, pulling a startled gasp from her lips. 

 

“Aren’t these just nice…” he smirked. Suddenly, her wings extended from her back, stretching up from her shoulders. The night was so dark that the pure white of her feathers seemed to almost glow with their own light. 

 

Kaori took the chance to kick the man where no man should be kicked unless it’s for defensive purposes. 

 

“You bastard!” She screamed as the man let go of her. She sprinted away as soon as his fingers left her body, booking it down the street. She could only run, knowing her wings would be useless to her in the rain.

The man soon grabbed the gun and sent his comrades after her, beginning the chase.

 

“This is what you deserve, you bitch!” The man yelled before firing shots and hitting a garbage can she streaked past, making her stumble a bit as disintegrated trash flew up around her. Even if the other demons were faster than her, they spread their wings to gain even more speed. 

 

Another shot was fired, hitting some pipes by her head, breaking them apart with a loud, wrenching creak. Steam shot out, scalding some of her arm and wing as she ducked her head, trying to avoid anymore injuries. Her vision was compromised now as the street became cloudy.

 

“You’re making this too easy!” she yelled back regardless, voice stressed from running. She reached aside as she ran, yanking a trash can behind her to create an obstacle for her pursuers. She quickly grabbed the corner of the building, scraping her palm on the bricks as she turned onto a smaller street. As she gained distance between her and the others, she relaxed a bit more, glancing behind her to see that nobody had followed her down this way. She felt a smirk crawl across her lips, ‘this is going well-’

She felt something cold hit her forehead when she turned forward again, head snapping back from the force. 

 

“Peekaboo, bitch,” the demon who had been shooting at her mused out. She panicked, taking frantic steps back as he cocked the gun. 

 

“Is there no way to settle this nicely? Can’t we put our differences behind us and walk away?” Kaori’s voice felt so small and squeaky due to her rising fear. 

 

“I am being nice. I’m killing you with a different gun…” the man chuckled.

 

His demon friends appeared behind her, looking hungry. Their eyes were a bright red, burning with adrenaline as they edged closer. 

She was trapped. 

She yelped when the man before her suddenly grabbed her hip, pulling her closer to his body. 

 

“It’s better if I don’t get you dirty when I kill you. Wouldn’t want to stain that pretty little white dress, now would we?” He bared his teeth again. 

 

The rumbling snarl of a motorcycle erupted in the distance.

 

The demon lowered his gun a bit as they all turned to see where the noise had come from. 

A man, hand revving the engine of his bike. His face was hidden by the visor on the helmet, an intimidating aura rolling off his shoulders. 

His hand revved the engine louder before kicking off with his boot and charging at the group, motor growling like a rabid dog.

The group quickly scattered as he cut through them, hand shooting out to grab Kaori’s hand, pulling her away from the man. 

He skidded to a stop and gestured to her to stay put. 

 

“Oh, come on!” She complained, but he just shook his head and pointed at her again to ‘stay put.’ 

He snatched out a dagger from thin air, kicking the stand out to prop his bike up. 

The leader of the demon group stood his ground as the newcomer stalked towards him. 

His movements were swift, a boot kicking up and planting hard into the demon’s chest, kicking him down. 

The demon struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked from his lungs. 

He started to raise the gun, but his actions were interrupted as the boot slammed down on his hand next, pinning the weapon to the ground. 

There was a beat of pause before the man pulled off his helmet and tossed it to the ground, unphased from the clatter that resonated around them. 

 

“J-Jean-Baptiste!” The demon was shaking a bit underneath Jean-Baptiste’s glare. 

 

“Hands off my woman,” Jean-Baptiste grated out with guttural dominance. His French accent was thickened by anger. 

He took his dagger, crouching down and shoving it deep into the demon’s throat, watching as he turned to dust. After a moment of hesitation, he glanced over towards the others.

 

“Who else is willing to die today? Any volunteers?” He stood slowly, but the demons took off with speed without thinking twice. 

 

Kaori clapped a bit, but her man did not seem too happy. 

He turned around and if looks could kill, she’d be reincarnated twenty times over. His dark blue eyes seethed as he moved over and pinned her against the bricks. 

 

She slid down a bit, “I had it under control-”

 

“Under control meaning, you were going to be blown to shreds? I leave you for ten minutes…I told you to stay put but you wander off and find trouble. You of all people know that you can’t be wandering around,” he didn’t loosen his grip, his eyes glued to her.

 

“I didn’t find trouble! They found me!” Kaori said as she tightened her fist. 

 

“You could’ve gotten killed!” Jean-Baptiste said as he slid his hands down and grabbed her shoulders gently, “then what would have happened?” He said more softly. 

 

“Dead…” 

 

“Exactly. Quit roaming off. Kaori you need to get a grip, wake up. The world isn’t what it used to be…you can’t talk your way out of every situation.”

 

“Baptiste, I’m not trying to! Do you know how hard it is? I stand out, there are no safe places here…” Kaori paused a moment before she looked up at him. “Aside from that...thank you…for saving me.” 

She sighed as he patted her hair. He then picked her up and set her on the motorcycle.

 

“You know I always come to save your ass anyways,” he said before plopping his helmet over her head. It was obviously too big as she lifted it up to see him once again. 

 

“Where are we going?” She asked him but he just shook his head and placed a small kiss on her lips. 

 

“It’s a secret,” was all he said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, “but I can tell you that we’re getting out of the rain and those clothes are coming off, as well,” he winked at her, causing her face to heat up. 

 

He swung a leg over the bike, straddling the seat as she followed suit. He waited until she slipped her arms around his waist, before revving the engine to life and riding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
